supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawns Family/Transcript
Revoling Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny... One of the Most Heartbreaking Visits Meghan:SHUT UP Announcer:The Widow learn to handle 2 children by herself after the year of her Husbands Passing Submission Reel Arrival Observation Begins Stella:As I Begin Observing Mum is gathering the kids to go shopping Joshua:I WANT MY TOP WING BOOK is playing Candy Crush Saga on Her IPhone Sandy:Are you talking about your Top Wing book that was in the car for almost a month? Joshua:YES to the supermarket Joshua:I WANT A TOP WING DVD Sandy:No Way Joshua:Im gonna pee on the floor Sandy:No Dont Pees on the Floor Sandy:Oh My God Meghan:Im Gonna Be Sick Shop Worker:The Little Boy Peed on the Floor Stella:Yeah Sandy:DONT EVER PEE PEE ON THE FLOOR,DO YOU UNDERSTAND Sandy:Ill Never want to take my kids in Public Sandy:Can we go and pay now Playtime Stella:After we got back the kids are fighting and attacking their Mother Joshua:Smelly (Bleep) Smelly (Bleep) Meghan:Mum Josh called me Smelly (Bleep) Sandy:DONT EVER SAY THOSE WORDS attacks her with Butterfly light up wand Sandy:NO GIVE TO ME DONT ATTACK ME WITH A WEAPON Lunchtime Meghan:IM NOT EATING THAT Sandy:You Have Too Joshua:I WANT MY SIPPY CUP Sandy:Ok Minutes Later Sandy:You need to finish that sandwich if you don't you will lose your Mickey Mouse Colouring Book Joshua:NO Sandy:Alright You lost your Mickey Mouse Colouring Book,Nu Uh Sorry Puts Joshuas Mickey Mouse Colouring Book in to Black Garbage Bag Observation Continues Meghans Room,Theres Disney Princess Dolls,Frozen Dolls,Minnie Mouse Posters,And on her Bedside theres a Small Minnie Mouse Plush and Disney Princess Alarm Clock Stella:This Girl is feeling empty without her father being here is holding Her Olaf Plush Meghan:I Feel Angry when my dad died his final words are "I Love you Baby,Please Be a Good Girl for Mummy" and My Dad gives me a Rapunzel costume from Disney store for my 6th Birthday and on Halloween and at Disney on ice I wore it in his Memory,I Always be Daddys little Princess(She Cries) Stella:Im Sorry to Hear about it Meghan:I Just want my Daddy Back(Sobs) Minutes Later is Listen to Let it go Through her Disney Frozen CD Player Meghan:Don't let them in, don't let them see,Be the good girl you always have to be.Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,Well, now they know,Let it go Let it Go Cant hold it back Anymore Sandy:I Want you to turn it down please Meghan:No I Like this song Sandy:I Know,Joshua Dosent not want to hear it so please turn it down Turns the Music down Sandy:Thank You,Im trying to cook Dinner Meghan Gets Angry Sandy:I Want to talk to you how are........ Meghan:(Bleep) You I DONT WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW AND YOU CANT MAKE ME Sandy:That talk is no good Meghan:NO Stella:I Knew Meghan feels angry and dosent not want to talk about her emotions and Meghan wont behave that way if her father was still here Meghan:I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT Parent Meeting Stella:I Had a good day but emotional,But you have 2 beautiful kids House Rules Stella:The First thing I do is laydown the rules Stella:Number 1 is No Name Calling is part of being disrespectful,Number 2 No Attacking anyone in this house,Ok Sandy:So no Name Calling Joshua:LA LA LA LA LA Discipline/Reward Chart Stella:So I got Reflection Room for Meghan and Cool Down Chart for Joshua due to Kids Exploitation Behaviour Sandy:If you misbehave you will be in Reflection room and this is for you Josh its a Cool down Chart ok and I got for you Meghan a Frozen Reward Chart and for Cars reward chart for Joshua Meghan got Sent to Reflection Room Stella:Later On When Sandy Asked Meghan to Turn the TV off Sandy:can you turn the tv off Meghan:Im watching Frozen Sandy:Hey, this is your warning. If you do not do as you are told, then you're going to the Reflection Room, in addition, I am taking one of your Monster High or your Princess dolls away. Do you understand me? Stella:Its not long before Megan throws her Remote at her Mother Throws a Remote at Sandy Sandy:HEY THATS IT NAUGHTY ROOM Puts Meghan in the naughty room Sandy:You are staying in the Reflection Room for seven minutes because you didn't listen to me when I told you to start your homework Puts Meghans Cinderella Doll in to Black Garbage Bin Bag Meghan:*sobbing* "BUT I WAS WATCHING FROZEN. I WANNA WATCH IT Sandy:Sorry,No TV until your homework is all done Meghan:*still sobbing* "BUT YOU AREN'T LISTENING! escapes and go upstairs back to her room and continue to watch Frozen on Her Pink TV Sandy:Turn off Frozen. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout. Meghan:IM WATCHING IT AND YOU CANT STOP ME Puts Meghan Back in the Reflection room and Sandy Puts Meghans Disney Frozen Twilling Baton in Black Garbage Bag Stella:"You were asked to turn the TV off because you are currently in the Naughty Room. Now, off you go please. Spits at Stella Stella:No. You do not spit at anyone because that behaviour is unacceptable. Do you understand? Meghan:I DONT UNDERSTAND I WAS WATCHING FROZEN Stella:You've now lost that privilege by not doing what your mother asked you to do and spitting in my face. Puts Meghans Elmo Plush into Black Garbage Bin Bag Minutes Later Sandy:Apology please Meghan:Sorry Sandy:No That's still being Rude Walks away and puts Meghans Frozen Sticker Book in Black Garbage Bin Bag Reflection Room(Part 2) Sandy:Turn off Frozen. You're not supposed to be watching that while you have to stay in timeout Unplugs her TV Plugs the TV back in Throws the Remote at Sandy Sandy:Oh no! Your timeout now has to start all over again.And I'm Very Sick of this Attitude Meghan:Well SCREW HOMEWORK I WANT TO KEEP WATCHING FROZEN Stella:Meg,That Talk has got to stop,Please head to the Reflection room and after 7 Minutes,Get started on your Homework,Youre not going to watch Frozen and That's Final,That Behaviour is very Spoiled and I do NOT Like it Meghan:SHUT THE (Bleep) UP Stella:Meghan,please do what your mother has asked you to do. Also, we do not tell anyone to shut up because it is hurtful. Sandy:If You Say it again you will lose your Twilight Sparkle Plush Stella:Go to the Reflection room and get started on your homework Meghan:NO I WANNA KEEP ON WATCHING FROZEN Stella:Now I'm automatically turning off,What you did against us was very unacceptable and rude Unplugs the TV Meghan:NO NO NO (She Screams Loudly) NOOOOOOO Stella:KNOCK IT OFF! WHATEVER YOU ARE TOLD TO DO SOMETHING, YOU HAVE TO DO IT! YOU ARE TO GO TO THAT RELECTION ROOM AND STAY THERE, AND APOLOGIZE TO ME, AND THEN START YOUR HOMEWORK! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WATCH FROZEN AND THAT DECISION IS FINAL! Meghan:YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME Sandy:RIGHT NOW, YOUR BEHAVIOR IS EXTREMELY SPOILED AND LIKE I SAID, HEREBY DO NOT LIKE IT! LIKE I SAID, YOU ARE TO DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD! YOU ARE NOT WATCHNG FROZEN AND THAT DECISION IS FINAL! NOW YOU HAVE TO STAY ON THIS ROOM FOR 6 MINUTES AND YOU ARE GOING TO BED EARLY TONIGHT Meghan:I DONT CARE YOU STUPID NANNY Stella:I AM A NANNY WITH 25 YEARS OF EXPERIENCE, AND I KNOW MY JOB! MEGHAN, THAT BEHAVIOR OF YOURS IS EXTREMELY EMBARRASING, SPOILED, AND APPALLING,YOUR MOTHER WILL SENT YOU TO BED EARLY TONIGHT,RIGHT GO TO THE RELECTION ROOM NOW Puts Meghan's Rapunzel Doll,and her Frozen DVD in Black Garbage Bin Bag Minutes Later Sandy:You been placed here for being disrespectful to me and supernanny,What you need to say Meghan:Sorry Sandy:Thank You Bye Bye Sippy Cup Stella:Sandy.I Will Love to tell Josh that he dosent need his sip cup,Hes 4 Years Old so we gonna replace it with a very special Cup Takes out Top Wing Bottle Sandy:Josh,I Don't Like to tell you this but ive have deciced to get rid of your Sippy Cup Stella:So he throw a Meltdown Joshua:I WANT TO KEEP MY SIPPY CUPPPPP Sandy:No But Wave Hello to your New Top Wing Cup,It Have Brody,Swift,Rod,and Penny ,I Know you Like Top Wing,Do You Joshua:I WANT MY SIPPY CUP BACK NOW Sandy:No Youre are Done Joshua:IM NOT DONE I WANNA KEEP IT Sandy:Im gonna throw it away in the bin outside because you don't need it anymore,Understood or be in the Reflection room Joshua:NO Sandy:Reflection room Joshua:NO IM KEEPING IT I HATE MY NEW BOTTLE Stella:Im Sorry but you have to Joshua:IM NOT HAVING MY NEW CUP I WANT TO KEEP IT Puts Joshuas Mickey Mouse Plush in to Black Garbage Bin Bag Sandy:You are staying here for 4 Minutes,Youre are not Keeping Your Sippy cup and that's Final,Youre a A Big Boy You Have to deal with it,Be a Big Boy Joshua:I Hate My new Cup*Cries*Give me back my *Sobs* Sippy Cup Minutes Later Sandy:The Reason Youre Here because you refuse me to hand me your sippy cup when we swap your Sippy Cup for a Big Boy Cup,What You Need to say? Joshua:Sorry Sandy:Thank You,Are you Ready to try your Big Boy Cup? Joshua:Yeah Sandy:Ok Lets get your Big Boy cup and be a Brave Big Boy Keepsake Box Stella:These Kids had a very hard time with the father not being Here so I'm doing a KeepSake Box Sandy:This is for you Meghan(She Gives Meghan a Blue Box) and This one is for Joshua(She Gives Joshua a Red Box] Stella:Theres some Stickers Sandy:For Joshua Theres Mickey Mouse and Top Wing Stickers and For Meghan i got you a Disney Princess and Frozen Stickers Meghan:I Like my Own Keepsake Box so I remember Daddy Sandy:Nice Box Meghan Stella:Ha ha Joshua I Love it Sandy:Ok can you get stuff from Daddy Meghan:Ok Minutes Later Meghan:I Got a Angel Costume from when I was about 2 for my second Halloween I still got a halo that I wear every christmas day,I Got Pink Socks Sandy:You got the Gloves because You Told Daddy you want to be Elsa and you still have a dress that still fits you Meghan:Yeah,I Was Daddys Little Princess Joshua:I Got Little Racing Car,and My Bee costume Sandy:Yeah your First Halloween Remember Meghan:And I was Princess Belle From Beauty and The Beast when I was 5 Sandy:You got princess dresses in your Dress Up Box,Snow White,Anna and Rapunzel Meghan:Thats why my box is a Frozen Theme Stella:Its Nice for the Kids to remember their Daddy Stella:You gonna need these Journal because I remember my father passed away and my mother handed me this Journal Gives Mickey Mouse Notebook to Joshua and Disney Princess Notebook for Meghan Joshua:Thank You Meghan:Thanks Trash Talk Stella: Megan's rude name-calling, swearing and trash talk was a major issue, so I inroduced...Trash Talk. It was a chart where each children will receive 10 mouths, and each time a child used trash talk, called names, or used bad language, one mouth will be taken down and placed in the jar. And by the end of the week, if the child still has all ten mouths, they will receive a reward coupon...entitling that he or she will get to do something special. Doing the Slideshow Stella:Sandy is very good at doing Slideshows it will be nice to do it Stella:You wanted the kids to remember the happy memories you had with Daddy Sandy:Ok Homeless Shelter Stella:So Ive Decide to take the family to the Shelter Owner:Hi Stella:Im Here with the Dawns Family Owner:Youre just in time to make lunch went to the Kitchen Lunch Lady:Texting is not allowed in the lunch room Stella:Thats Ok but shes needs to put her phone in her mums bag Family and Stella Put on the Aprons and Hats Meghan:I don't want to do it. It's yucky Sandy:You are Very Lucky to have a Home and Hot Food everyday,This is your Warning,You rather Help out or you will lose your Mulan Doll Stella:Meghan Continue to be disrespectful until its time for time out Watching the Slideshow Stella Leaves Stella:So I'm Leaving to handle the stuff I told you,Discipline,Reward System,Spending time with your kids,Alright its your bath cue I'm off Joshua Dosent not want to take a Nap Stella:I Left Sandy to handle the things I taught her a week without is of to a Bad Start is watching The Lion Guard on TV Sandy:Josh You Need to Turn the TV Off and you gonna have your nap Joshua:I WANT TO WATCH THE LION GUARDDDDDDDD Sandy:No Its time to take a nap went Upstairs Sandy:Stay in Bed and don't come out Sandy:Whist Josh is in bed I got to spend some time with Meghan Meghan:I Wanna do Ariel First gets up and watches Top Wing on Sandys IPad Sandy:No we are not watching Top Wing right now if you get up again you will lose your Rod Costume,Do You Understand Joshua:Yes Sandy:Thank You Meghans Temper Tantrum Sandy:Halfway through the week,Meghan continues to run Put Bacon on the Plate Sandy:Lets not eat Smartites its not snack time DVD Meeting Stella:The Dawns Family had a week without me so I'm excited to be back with Sandy to see how shes getting on without me Meghan Turns New Leaf Meghan:Im not gonna yell at you anymore and also I made a fool of myself in fount of you and Joshua Stella:I Know you are angry but Being Angry is not getting your dad back,Ok,I Want you to be a good girl for Mummy Remembering Dad Stella:I Wanted to Surprise the Kids before I leave,I Know they had a hard time without Their dad being here so set up a little gift Stella:What we are going to do is we are going to Plant some flowers and a tree to remember daddy so that he always be in your hearts Sandy:Ok we are doing a special garden for him Meghan:I Feel comfy since Stella was here to change my ways Stella:Its good to talk about Daddy Goodbye Stella Stella:I Love to stay with you I'm going to other families who need my help Family Update Sandy:Its Says Dear Sandy,I Like to thank you on the behalf myself as a reward I'm sending you,Meghan and Joshua to Florida for Two Weeks to Go to DISNEY WORLD and The Kids are gonna need their new suitcases and backpacks Gives Joshua a Top Wing Suitcase and Meghan a Disney Princess Suitcase as they opened it Joshua:Cool a Mickey Mouse Shirt,Cars Jacket,Mickey Mouse Ears,New Pjs,Another Shirt with is The Lion King,Toy Story Socks,Mickey Mouse Slippers,Mickey Mouse Blanket,Swimming Trunks and Avengers Towel Meghan:Wow a Minnie Mouse Shirt,Frozen Jacket,Minnie Mouse Ears,Tangled Pjs,Frozen Shirt,Disney Princess Socks,Frozen Slippers,Disney Princess Blanket,Disney Princess Swimming Costume and Minnie Mouse Tower Sandy:Wow you got your Jungle Hats and Explorer Costumes for the Animal Kingdom and Meghan got a Gamora Costume and Joshua got a Stromtropper Costume for the Hollywood Studios and Look Meghan what I got you holds Snow White Inspired Tutu Costume with a Picture of her Sandy:Guess what you gonna wear it for you gonna wear it for your Princess Makeover and have a look in your Bags Meghan:Cool I got A Wristband and it has Ariel on it,Minnie Mouse Plush,Princess Wallet,Frozen Colouring Book,Minnie Mouse Bottle,Princess Sunglasses,Princess Lip Balms,Princess Showegel,Frozen Book and some pens and princess gel pens and Autograph Book Joshua:Wow I got Magic Band and it has Kylo Ren,Mickey Mouse Plush,Cars Wallet,Cars Colouring Book,Toy Story Bottle,Avengers Sunglasses,Mickey Mouse Lip Balm,Top Wi Shower gel,Cars Book and some Pens and Autograph Book Sandy:Meghan got a Frozen Bag and Joshua is got Cars Backpack,Not that we are going to Disney we will be at Universal Studios and On Sunday we will be on the plane,Monday we will be at Universal Studios and Tuesday we will be arriving at Disney World,And be at the Magic Kingdom,Tuesday we will be at the Animal Kingdom,Wednesday we will be at the Hollywood Studios,Thursday we will be at Ecopt Centre and we will spend Friday,Saturday,Monday,Tuesday,Wednesday,Thusday and Friday at Disney world and we come home on Saturday Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts